This application requests partial funding for a conference entitled "Lysolphospholipids and Related Lipids in Biology and Diseases" which will be held at the Snowmass Conference Center (Snowmass, Colorado) between June 28-July 3, 2003 under the auspices of FASEB. This conference is a continuation of a previous conference held in 2000 that had a major impact on this rapidly developing field and was rated excellent by the attendees. There are no other theme conferences on the topic. Because it is the only international theme meeting on this subject, it fills an important need for the development of the field. Lysolphospholipids, including lysophosphatidic acid (LPA) and sphingosine 1-phosphate (S1P), are lipid mediators with growth factor-like actions that are emerging targets of drug discovery due to their involvement in the pathologies of cardiovascular (angiogenesis, heart development, atherosclerosis), (auto)immune diseases and cancer. The protean roles of LPA, S1P, and related lipids include mediation of cellular proliferation, differentiation, survival, and malignant transformation. Since the last conference, four articles appeared in Science magazine and three in Nature reporting on discoveries related to these lysophospholipids. The conference will present a contemporary view of molecular biological, biochemical, and (patho)physiological mechanisms of action of lysophospholipids as well as their synthesis and metabolic inactivation with a focus on therapeutic correlations. Approximately 150 participants will be chosen. Invited speakers will be persons with significant recent achievements. A novel aspect of the conference will be a special round table discussion about future trends and cooperation among investigators with different backgrounds entering the field. Participation of women and minorities will be vigorously solicited and travel awards for 8 junior scientist (students and post docs) will be sought. There will be sessions focused on 1) Enzymatic mechanisms generating these mediators, 2) Lipid phosphate phosphatases, 3) LPA and S1P receptors, 4) Signal transduction, 5) Lysolipid regulation of the immune response, 6) Lysolipids in vascular biology, and 7) Lysolipids in the diagnosis and management of cancer. The conference should provide a contemporary perspective of this rapidly moving field and allow the evaluation of future directions, as well as critical review of recent research.